Winterland
by Sol Deande
Summary: Darth Vader aka Anakin Skywalker und das Jenseits. Wer die Person ist, mit der er spricht, möchte ich Eurer Fantasie überlassen...


Winterland

Kann man fühlen, wenn man gestorben ist?

_Bist du tot?_

Eine interessante Frage, kennst du die Antwort?

_Ich kenne sie, aber unglücklicherweise ist diese Frage eine derjenigen, auf die du selber eine Antwort finden musst._

Nun, dann bin ich höchstwahrscheinlich tot. Ich habe mich meistens für den leichteren Weg entschieden.

_Oh ich würde nicht sagen, dass du meistens den leichteren Weg gewählt hast. Den offensichtlichsten vielleicht, aber nicht den leichtesten. Man kann allerdings nicht sagen dass du dir selber untreu geworden wärst. Du hast diese Linie konsequent durchgehalten... bis zum bitteren Ende._

Bitteres Ende?

_Nun ja, zumindest kein Ende in Glanz und Gloria, einigen wir uns darauf. Aber dann... welcher Krieger hat das schon?_

Also habe ich nicht einmal am Ende meines Weges den Erwartungen entsprochen. Seltsam, ich hätte gedacht das Ende war letztendlich so, wie ihr es immer gewollt habt.

_Ich weiß nicht ob das Ende so ist wie du denkst, dass wir es gewollt haben. Ich weiß auch nicht wer du denkst, dass WIR sind. Aber im Grunde genommen ist das auch gar nicht wichtig. Ist das Ende so wie DU es wolltest?_

Ich weiß nicht genau...

Zumindest habe ich damit keine Möglichkeit mehr, jemanden zu verletzen.

_Ach Anakin. So viele Dinge wären anders verlaufen, wenn du nicht so verdammt emotional gestrickt wärst._

Emotional gestrickt? Wenn die erste wirkliche Wahrnehmung deiner Sinne nach all diesen Jahren hinter einer Maske, die Tränen deines Kindes sind? Die erste Wahrnehmung und die letzte? Oh aber bitte... es tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht pathetisch sein.

_Du bist es aber. Es ist wahr: dein Sohn weint. Ist das nicht ein gutes Zeichen?_

Wofür? Es zeigt lediglich, dass seine Fähigkeit Empathie mit anderen zu empfinden weit besser entwickelt ist als meine. Dass er Mitleid für das _Ding_ empfinden kann, dass er auf der Suche nach seinem Vater gefunden hat.

_Nein Anakin. Deine TOCHTER weint, weil sie dich gefunden hat. Dein Sohn weint, weil er denkt, dass er dich verloren hat_.

Er ist eins mit der Macht, wie kann er glauben mich verloren zu haben? Wo war er mit seiner Aufmerksamkeit, als er Obi-Wan und Yoda hätte zuhören sollen? Immerhin sind beide nicht irgendwer...

_Wie gesagt, er ist dein Sohn._

Wunderbar... Ist es das was das Jenseits für mich bereit hält? Haarspaltereien und Ironie? Wie wäre es mit: Vielen Dank Anakin, dass du dein Leben gelebt, deine Bestimmung erfüllt und der Macht ihr Gleichgewicht gebracht hast. Du hast es dem Leben natürlich zurückgezahlt, dass es dich für die Erfüllung einer Prophezeiung ausgesucht hat, mit der du niemals etwas zu tun haben wolltest, aber wenigstens hast du dich _am Ende_ für die richtige Sache entschieden.

_Sei froh, dass dich deine unzähligen Opfer nicht in den siebten Höllenkreis hinuntergeleiten. Stünden sie Hand an Hand, wäre die Kette wahrlich lange genug._

In den siebten Höllenkreis? Gibt es diesen Ort wirklich?

_Nicht so wie du ihn dir vorstellst. Von der Insel der Seeligen, bist du allerdings noch ein ziemliches Stück entfernt._

Das ist mir klar, seit ich dieses Gespräch begonnen habe. Wäre es zuviel verlangt, mir zumindest zu sagen, WO ich mich denn nun befinde?

_Im Winterland._

Im Winterland?

_Ja. So nenne ich diesen Ort. _

Warum Winterland?

_Weil die Eigenschaften dieses Ortes dem, was wir mit Winter verbinden, sehr nahe kommen.._

Ich hoffe dir ist bekannt, dass ich einer Wüstenwelt entstamme.

_Meine Güte Anakin. Dieser trockene Humor hätte dir im Leben gut gestanden... Selbst eine Wüste kennt das Konzept von Jahreszeiten, oder den Unterschied zwischen warm und kalt._

Dann bin ich also am kalten Ende der Skala angelangt. Wer hat mich hierher gebracht?

_Du selbst. Nach all dem was du während deiner relativ kurzen Lebensspanne abgezogen hast, kannst du jetzt nicht einfach den Durchmarsch machen und dich deiner Verantwortung entziehen. So funktioniert das Jenseits nicht._

Und wie funktioniert es dann? Mit Bestrafung?

_Das kommt auf deinen Standpunkt an. Im Grunde genommen ist der Sinn dieses Ortes nicht Bestrafung, sondern Weisheit und Wissen. Alle die in ihrem Leben gefehlt haben, kommen hierher und bleiben solange, bis sie das, was in ihrem Leben falsch gelaufen ist... sagen wir... „aufgearbeitet" haben._

Ich bin hier um zu lernen? Also doch ein Höllenkreis...

_Wie ungemein sarkastisch..._

Sarkastisch oder nicht: Ich sehe keinen Sinn für mich an diesem Ort. Ich brauche niemanden der mir sagt, warum alles so gekommen ist. Ich _weiß_ genau, was ich getan habe.

_Wissen ist aber nicht genug. Um der Kälte dieses – deines – Ortes wirklich entkommen zu können, musst du begreifen - wirklich begreifen - was deine Entscheidungen für Folgen gehabt haben. Wie sehr du das Leben anderer damit beeinflusst hast._

Du meinst wie sehr ich Schmerz und Leid über alle diejenigen gebracht habe, die das Unglück hatten mir über den Weg zu laufen?

_Unter anderem._

Wie lange werde ich an diesem Ort verbringen?

_Solange bis du bereit bist den Winter in deiner Seele wirklich hinter dir zu lassen. Solange bis alle diejenigen, deren Leben du auf unselige Weise berührt hast, davon überzeugt sind, dass du deine Lektion gelernt hast._

Alle? Auch die Lebenden?

_Besonders die Lebenden._

Dann stehen meine Chancen schlecht. Meine Tochter dürfte schwer zu überzeugen sein.

_Und sie hat recht...Ein Augenblick der Selbsterkenntnis – so glorreich er auch gewesen sein mag - macht kein Leben voller blindwütiger Zerstörung wett. Ein simpler Kniefall kann die seelischen Narben nicht heilen, die deine brutale Hand und dein pervertierter Geist ihr zugefügt haben. Der Tod des Imperators kann das Leben von Millionen nicht aufwiegen, deren blosse Existenz ihr beide mit einer Handbewegung weggewischt habt..._

_DU Anakin, stehst nicht am Ende, sondern erst am Anfang aller Dinge._

Ohne ihre Vergebung werde ich diesen Ort nicht verlassen können?

_Nein, aber wenn es ein Trost für dich ist: Zeit spielt an diesem Ort keine Rolle mehr. Auch ihr Geist wird wachsen und wenn die Zeit reif ist, wird sie mit dir ihren Frieden machen. Dann, wenn sie selber Mutter ist, werden dir ihre eigenen Kinder bei der Bewältigung dieser Aufgabe helfen. Glaub mir, ich spreche aus Erfahrung._

Und bis dahin – bis ich begriffen habe und mir verziehen worden ist - bin ich an diesen Ort verdammt. Allein und kalt.

_Du bist nicht allein Anakin. Alle, ausnahmslos alle, die dich im Leben geliebt haben, werden für dich da sein. Hier an diesem Ort und wann immer du sie brauchst._

Alle?

_Ja alle._

Wie können sie für mich da sein, wenn ich ihnen soviel angetan habe? Jedem einzelnen von ihnen.

_Wie können sie nicht für dich da sein, wenn sie dich wirklich geliebt haben? Es liegt nicht an dir zu beurteilen WARUM sie dir verziehen haben. Deine Aufgabe an diesem Ort ist es auch, damit fertig zu werden, DASS sie es getan haben._

Wirst _Du_ bei mir sein?

_Natürlich, wenn du das möchtest._

Dann gehörst du auch zu denen, die mich geliebt haben?

_Ich bin an diesen Ort gekommen, weil ich dich von allen am meisten geliebt habe, Anakin._

Ich habe Angst. Ich erkenne dich nicht.

_Du brauchst dich nicht zu fürchten Anakin. Du kennst mich, glaub mir._

Warum sehe ich dich dann nicht?

_Weil du dein irdisches Leben noch nicht losgelassen hast. Weil du in Wahrheit immer noch in deiner zerbrochenen Hülle neben deinem Sohn liegst und seine Tränen spürst..._

_...und stirbst._

Und ich muss einfach nur loslassen?

_Einfach nur loslassen._

Ich sterbe.

Ich sehe.

Ich kann Dich sehen.

Oh ja, ich kenne dich.

Du bist noch immer wunderschön.

Bist du ein Engel?

Ende


End file.
